


Wherever You Go I Won't Be Far To Follow

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brotherly Love, Butch is Just... Awkward, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hormones, Insecurity, Jealousy, Pining, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Stalking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: If there was a word to describe Butch Jojo... it was undoubtedly 'awkward'. Despite his outward attempt to look cool and badass in front of his peers, his closest acquaintances all knew the truth... Butch was about as smooth as bark.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Wherever You Go I Won't Be Far To Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Butch and he deserves the best. He's just also... really awkward. I mean. C'mon. Look at him. Awkward as hell, but we love him. I added more than usual to this piece, but I love him so he deserves it.
> 
> So... it must just be Brick that gave me some trouble, because this took me just a few hours?? I honestly don't get it. It might be partly because Brick's piece was the longest, but also probably because I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to certain things, so idk hfdjskdhvfdjs. 
> 
> *Just a warning that the 'awkward first time' is discussed, not actually written out, but only briefly!!*
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it gfnjdfnhdjs.

_awk·ward_

_ /ˈôkwərd/ _

_adjective_

_not smooth or graceful; ungainly._

* * *

Let's get one thing straight. Butch Jojo fucking _knew_ he was awkward. He didn't need other people to tell him, because he knew, dammit. He'd known when he was first born... he was shy and quiet and he didn't care much for the company of people outside of the monkey and his brothers... not to mention that stupid fucking _hair._ He'd been even worse somehow when he came back the second time. That laugh... the very... interesting personality... don't get him started on the goddamn twitching his body seemed so pleased with instilling in him to the core if he got too excited or if he was still for too long. Basically, he was always twitching and it was fucking annoying. He was supposed to be so badass, so why was he so awkward? 

His brothers weren't awkward like this. Brick had no flaws besides perhaps his anger issues and that thing with his reading... what was it again? Dysmorphia? No... dysentery? Nah. Oh! Dyslexia! Big bro had dyslexia, but that was a secret. He didn't want anyone to know, especially not the pink walking dream. And Boomer, well... ok, sure. The kid could be a fucking moron. Seriously. However, that was only with certain things, because as they got older, Boomer had developed an affinity for both music and English. Apparently, he was some sort of poetic prodigy... just like boss. Because yeah, even with a learning disorder, his brother managed to kick ass and take names. And then... then there was Butch. 

Butch was pretty much useless, in his own incredibly humble and self-deprecating opinion. Why? Simple. He wasn't very good at anything. Sure. He was good at sports... but even he questioned the legitimacy of that. After all, he was a superhuman. His body was it's own personal steroid, even if he didn't use that power to get ahead in sports, even though he probably could get away with it. It'd be easy enough. Somehow though, that idea pissed him off, because he wanted to win because he put in the effort and was genuinely just better than his opponent and he'd won fair and square. It was one of the Rowdyruff's 'morals'. No cheating. You got what you had by working hard for it. That was something they all felt very strongly about after Boom had lost a middle school music competition to some snivelling brat because he cheated... the youngest Jojo had genuinely been crushed. Butch and Brick had wanted to kick the kids' ass for making their brother that genuinely upset. It only made it worse that the kid had been trying to get under the skirt of a certain blonde, blue-eyed puff... to say the least, they hadn't had to hit the kid, because when Bubbles found out what he did to 'her Boomie', she'd really shown the kid what for. It had been pretty hardcore.

The point was... everyone was really good at something but him. He was good at sports, but he could be better. He'd somehow managed to get into the honours chemistry class, after his physical science teacher had forced him to stay after class and talk... the man, Mr Sutton, had apparently been incredibly impressed with him and could tell that Butch was, in fact, very into science. Butch had been too embarrassed to say anything to convince his teacher he was wrong... because, in all honesty, the man was not. Butch did very much enjoy science. There was just something so interesting about the way that there really was an explanation for everything above 'there's some magical, floating dude in the sky who controls everything', because not to bash on peoples' religions, but it had just never satisfied his mind. Hell, in the words of the Bible, he would be considered even more of an abomination than he already was and that? That was pretty sad. Because he already felt shitty enough... no pun intended. 

However... he had to remind himself constantly that there were people who didn't feel that way. His brothers didn't feel like that. Well. They felt like abominations occasionally, sure, because _occasionally,_ everyone kind of felt like that... but when it came to feeling like Butch was an awkward and useless guy? Nah. They'd quite literally hit him for a few times for joking about it... they'd also been the same ones who would take him to Freddy's for pizza and nachos... people could say whatever they wanted about them, but his brothers were actually pretty cool and shit. They were bros... bros looked out for each other when no one else did. 

That being said, things had slightly changed. They had the puffs now... the puffs were the other ones who didn't find him useless. Blossom had truthfully been rather impressed when they'd walked into honours chemistry and found Butch... Brick and Butch always worked with her in that class... she didn't look at them weird or disregard their often correct answers just because they used to be delinquents and bad guys, which was funny, because she'd been on the front lines fighting them. But Blossom, more than most, had seen the change... hell, she'd been drawn to the Rowdy King like a moth to a flame... watching them flirt was honestly really sweet, though occasionally disgusting when they couldn't stop gazing at each other like they couldn't figure out if they were adding wedding clothes to each other or taking all of each other's clothes off. 

Then there was Bubbles, Lil' Miss Baby Blues. A living, breathing angel... until you pissed her off. Why? Because as previously mentioned, the little puff could be an extremely hardcore chick and would make sure you'd remember it, as well as remembering not to mess with her sisters or her boyfriend... or his brothers. It was pretty sweet, he supposed, because she apparently considered the other two Ruffs like family, not to mention the happiness she gave their little brother. Yes, Boomer was an airhead, but they'd never seen him so genuinely happy as to when he and Bubbles finally became official... that had been an interesting week... a week of Brick trying to get them to stop 'making out' on the couch, because they'd only been fourteen, which meant they didn't really know what they were doing and at age fourteen, pressing several kisses very fast to each other's lips counted as making out. Now, near two years later... it was impossible to get a word into their heads when they were actually making out. She and Butch had bonded one day after Butch 'accidentally' hit a kid in the head with a baseball after they had made some very... not kind comments about his baby brothers intelligence... Bubbles had been the only other one present and after she had very sweetly threatened the kid to keep his mouth shut, they shared a very warm hug... Butch was still a little confused about that one, even a year later.

And then... then there was his sunshine. Miss Buttercup Eva Utonium. A walking, talking, breathing goddess, as far as he was concerned. She was five feet and five inches tall of wonderful, delectable skin and the softest ass in the entire world... her tits were better. Now, don't get confused. Butch respected women very much... especially his Butterfly, because she could beat the fuck out of him, which was incredibly hot to him... it seriously was. However, Butch could not bring himself to lie when it came to her... after all, it wasn't like he hadn't said those very same things to her, even before they were officially together. Beforehand, he'd gotten kicked in the balls a few times... that, or she'd punch him right in the nose... but afterwards, it was taken with flushed cheeks and soft 'shut ups' which followed with her hand taking his. Please let it be known as well, that Butch had numerous things he liked about her, those were just two of them. The rest included how her eyes sparkled in the sunshine or when she was excited about baking something... the scent of her green apple shampoo and her vanilla body wash, which was slightly counteracted by the men's deodorant she used after convincing the professor that it was better for sports and gave better coverage, but she had once sleepily admitted to Butch that it was because she liked smelling like him... it was weirdly cute and just a little gross... just like almost everything about her. 

Buttercup, to Butch, was something incredibly interesting. They'd damn near beat each other to death a million times when they were kids, all the way up until near the end of middle school... but now, at the beginning of their third year in high school, they were more similar to best friends. Well, ok. They had been similar to best friends and truth be told, they _were_ best friends, but now they were more. Now, they were a couple, and as much as some people believed it was all just a prank, Butch knew that it was totally the best decision he had ever made. Because now, right by his side, one could almost always find the green puff, laughing at something he said or bitching him out for something else he might have said. 

He was stupidly lucky, because as previously mentioned, Butch was not the best choice. Sometimes he wondered if it was a last choice situation... but there were a few problems with that. She and Butch had started dating before the reds, which was interesting in and of itself, but also not really, because they were both some stubborn assholes at times. The other problem there being that, well... Buttercup was not one to just go with the flow. Just because her sisters were interested in the Rowdyruff's didn't mean she had to be... Buttercup rarely did anything without her own very thoroughly thought out intentions... because seriously. The girl was so gorgeous she could have had anybody in the school. Hell! She could have had anybody in the world probably! Just one bat of those pretty eyes and a soft smile with those soft lips and someone was doomed... Butch knew from experience. 

With all of these things in mind, just under a year and a half into their relationship, Butch still didn't understand it. He definitely wasn't the most attractive guy... definitely not the most attractive of the trio, either. Brick had that 'mysterious bad boy who was actually a genius and a complete softy' thing going for him... as well as his height and let's be honest. No one could deny the fact that the guy had a killer jawline and cheekbones. And Boomer? Jesus Christ. The guy looked like a walking surfer guy, who had the same sunny disposition. Throw in his guitar and his vocal capabilities, as well as sandy blonde hair and blues and a height of _six foot fucking four_ _inches,_ you had no chance but to think he was at least cute if you were one of the ladies or one of the gays. 

And then there was himself. Butch Johnathon fucking Jojo. Shorter than the rest, though admittedly not by that much... Boomer the walking giraffe, who literally still didn't have complete control over his freakishly long limbs, had once tried to comfort him, slapping him on the back and smiling at him as he said _"Don't worry, Butch! Five eleven isn't bad!"_ Fucking liar. He looked like a gnome compared to his brothers. His brothers, with the two extremes. Fiery red hair and a set of burning rubies to match, as well as that damn spattering of freckles pouring over the bridge of his nose... Brick had hated them until Blossom had expressed her deepest love for them... now he took extra care to make sure his hair never got in the way of a nuzzling puff nose. And then there was Boom with his gleaming fucking sapphires that literally looked like you were staring into the ocean and that sandy blonde hair to match. It was not fair. 

Ok. So maybe Butch had a jealousy problem. It wasn't his fault he was so boring in comparison. Wow. Black hair. How fun, how neat. Oh! And would you look at that! Eyes so stupidly green they looked like a grass patch! His bros had gems. He had a patch of grass in his eyeball. Don't even get him started on his girlfriend's eyes. Those? Now _those_ were emeralds if he'd ever seen 'em. The most attractive thing about him was literally probably the span of his shoulders or the amount of muscle he had developed since puberty. Seriously. Wow. Muscle. Ignore the ugly fucking mug. Just... just look at the muscle... feel how solid he is. 

He didn't notice he'd gone quiet and had his eyes glued to the ground until Buttercup lightly elbowed him. They were currently on their way to Freddy's to pick up some pizza and nachos, because the other idiots all had shit to do, which meant that they had the apartment to themselves... she knew there was something wrong, because every other time, he'd be making jokes about how much sex they were about to have, which truthfully wasn't entirely untrue. However... he had apparently not made a single comment on it. Which was concerning... because even on days they knew they wouldn't be messing around due to varying circumstances, he'd still joke about it, because it always made her laugh. But he'd been noticeably silent. 

"Butch... are you ok?" Her voice had been soft, an eyebrow raised with concern as she looked at him. Man. She was way too good for him. 

"Ah, yeah." He smiled, shrugging. "Sorry, just a little in my head, I guess..."

"Ah, fuck. That's never good." She tried to tease, but saw that it didn't really click and she stopped walking, gently grabbing his hand. "Butch, seriously... you ok?"

He bit his lip, twitching once and then shaking that off, seeing the concern grow. His twitches had definitely calmed down over the years, but... they mostly only happened when he was sitting still for too long... too excited or... anxious. And it was very obviously not the first two. "I'm just having one of those days, butterfly. Don't worry. I'm just fine. Now let's get this pizza and go have some sex! Aw yeah!"

Buttercup snorted, but Butch could tell she wanted to talk about it, which meant it was unavoidable and he'd have to share his thoughts before the night was over. It wasn't exactly that he minded telling her about his insecurities... he'd done it before, on one of their softer, more carefree evenings... hell, he'd done it a few times, always in the warmth of a bed or wrapped up in a blanket or two. She wasn't stupid, she knew that people needed to feel comfortable before delving into their deepest thoughts, no matter how comfortable you were with that person... a little extra support could never hurt. It was always comfortable before he would talk and it would always leave him feeling a little warmer on the inside afterwards until the feelings came back the next time. It was a wonder to him sometimes that she still put up with him. He got insecure a lot. 

"I know what you're thinking, Butch. Stop." She murmured, squeezing his hand again as she led him into the restaurant, quickly ordering their take-out and leading him to a booth they could sit at for the meantime. She didn't sit across from him like she would if they were going to be eating there, instead sitting right next to him and holding his hand a little tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's... it's fine to not feel great all the time."

"Yeah, but what if I never do...?" He sighed, resting his head against hers and biting his lip.

"Well... do you never?"

"I don't know... I guess there are times I do..." He murmured, twitching and shivering. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize..." She shook her head, looking up when her name was called. "Let's talk about this when we get home, ok?"

He nodded, standing with her to pick up the food before they left and flew the rest of the way home, careful not to jostle the food too much. When they touched down, Butch only kind of fumbled with the keys, sighing as his hand shook. He rolled his eyes before handing them to Buttercup, whose hand very easily pushed the keys into the door and unlocked it, sliding the keys back in his pocket. She nudged him inside first, closing and locking the door behind them, because Brick was incredibly anal about the door being locked at _all times._

They made their way to Butch's room, shoes kicked off as they slid into the bed. Buttercup took her spot against the headboard and spreading her legs so Butch could lay between them, his back against her chest. He looked at her for a second before climbing onto the bed, burying his face in her chest instead, arms wrapping around her middle. Buttercup didn't question it, letting a hand slide into his hair and play gently with the soft spikes. He shivered at the touch, smiling softly. He liked when she did that. 

"So... wanna talk about it...?" Her voice had gone soft, fingers gentle as she indulged him, nails gently scratching at his scalp. 

"It's kind of stupid..."

"I doubt it."

He bit his lip, tilting his head so he could look up at her. "I just... ok, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow and letting her hand softly brush his cheek. "Yeah."

"Um... _why_ do you like me...? Or I guess... what is it about me...?" He saw her blink in surprise. Yeah. Despite how often he felt like this, he had somehow managed not to tell her he questioned his own worth in their relationship... often just keeping it with his feeling less awesome than his brothers.

"Butch..." She started, but trailed off, thumb rubbing under his eye gently. "I like a lot of things about you." 

"Like what...?"

"Well..." She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at him with a smile. 

* * *

Middle school had always been an interesting time. Mainly because Butch and Buttercup got into a fight nearly every day, guns blazing as they punched and hit and kicked... they were violent and full of hate, though for what he was never actually very sure. Over time, he realized it was because of those stupid pretty eyes and the way she cut her stupid hair, because when it was longer she looked better. Hah. Idiot, making herself look uglier. Haha. Ha... why he took so much stock in her appearance in the first place he didn't know. It seemed to be normal though, because even boss would comment on the pink one's huge ass bow and how tiny she was, because, at this point in time, even Butch had dwarfed the pink puff by a near half-foot... yeah... that growth spirt didn't hit her until the summer after he'd teased her about it, and he'd been pretty damn speechless when she came back from vacation looking like a supermodel... though still a bit short in comparison. 

Looking back, that honestly should have probably been a red flag... because well. Even Boom had said stuff like that about his counterpart before he realized and admitted whole-heartedly just how infatuated he was with the tiny blonde, who he really did end up being a foot taller than. He used to comment on how annoying it was that her hair always looked so soft, even after he'd throw her into the ground and how _gross_ it was that she smelled like honey and cotton candy, because those scents shouldn't go together, but they just _did._ And then what happened? A few weeks later at a fight, Bubbles and Boomer had more or less avoided physically touching and their shouting match quickly turned into flirting. It was at that point that the pink puff had offered a truce, which Brick had taken pretty readily, rolling his eyes as Boomer and Bubbles exchanged phone numbers and set a date. They were fourteen... what the hell?

Buttercup had just scoffed and rolled her eyes, saying it wasn't fair that they all had to stop fighting just because the blondes were weird, which was when Brick and Blossom both agreed that they were rather tired of fighting as well. The boys hadn't committed a crime in a good three years and all of their fights would start because of a misplaced comment from either Butch or Buttercup... which meant it was literally always because one of the two of them always picked on the other. How interesting. 

Blossom had made it very clear that day to Buttercup that she wasn't allowed to fight with Butch anymore on those terms. Sure, they were allowed to bicker, but any X-fueled physical matches were strictly off-limits. Butch had been angry... but he hadn't been able to exactly tell why. It was stupid. He wasn't allowed to kick the bitch's ass just because his stupid little brother wanted to make a puff his girlfriend? It was bullshit! Like yeah, the blonde was cute, he supposed, but why didn't the rest of them all just stay out of it and let them keep fighting? It wasn't very fair, in his opinion, and it seemed Buttercup felt the same. 

As they all left the scene that day, they were all feeling different things. Boomer was giggling and humming to himself like a dumbass... Boss just kept looking at the hand he'd shaken Blossom's with. Haha. Probably disgust. Girls were gross. They were occasionally pretty, but also really gross. Seriously. Why all the frilly bullshit and the clouds of perfume? It was weird and gross and stupid. Girls were stupid. 

Then again, Butch reasoned, not all girls were like that. His counterpart wasn't like that. She hated bows and dresses and those stupid skirt things. He thought that was kinda weird though, because she looked pretty good in them, but he figured it was probably just a personal preference. Stupid. Boys would like her more if she wore skirts. He didn't know why that thought made him uncomfortable. Nah. Keep the skirts off. Stick with the jeans and shorts. They suited her in a weird way. Yeah. Haha. Then no boy would ever like her and they could keep fighting! No boyfriend would be ok with another guy fighting his girl! Pah. Buttercup didn't need a boyfriend anyways... nah. 

Besides. She wasn't even that pretty anyway. She always had a bandaid somewhere on her face and her legs were covered in them. Butch couldn't help but wonder if she was super clumsy or some shit, because their scratches and scrapes healed up in just an hour or two... which meant she had to constantly be getting into some shit. That or she wore them to make herself look like a badass, but any real badass knew that it was more badass to just let them show and breathe. It was stupid. She wasn't that pretty. She was flat as a board, despite the fact that the girls had all miraculously gone through puberty (ew) that summer. It was evident in Blossom and Bubbles, because Blossom had gotten taller for sure and Bubbles... well. Butch wasn't allowed to comment on that or Boomer would probably whack him with that damned bat... but let's just say she definitely was done with her training bra days. Heh. 

Buttercup though, remained pretty much the same. She was still just as short as before... the only change was her wardrobe, it seemed. She was constantly wearing baggy hoodies and sweatshirts, even though when it was hot out and they were swallowing her up. What a weirdo. She'd probably gotten chubby during the summer. Loser. Haha. Butch could never. He snorted as he thought about that, getting a weird look from his brothers. He bit his lip, twitching as insecurity settled in. Had he been laughing? Yikes. He then felt kind of bad... only a little. If he felt that self-conscious about his laugh, why _wouldn't_ Buttercup feel insecure about any weight she may have put on? Man. He was kind of a dick. He hummed to himself. 

_Note to self: Don't tease people about bodies. All bodies are good bodies, so long as they're healthy. Also... respect women._

He nodded softly to himself that time, earning another weird look. "What the hell are you two looking at!? I know I'm handsome and all, but lay off!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "I asked you a question. Twice. You sure you even have a brain up there? I thought Boom was a dumbass."

"Hey!" Boomer protested, huffing as he pouted.

"Anyways." Brick sighed, ignoring Boomer. "Do you wanna pick up pizza and me and Boom can go to the movie place?"

"Oh... yeah, sure." He nodded.

The three parted ways, Butch making his way to Freddy's and humming as he pulled out his wallet. They'd all been given a card by Mojo and HIM... he didn't know for sure where the money came from, not that he really wanted to either. In any case, it wouldn't come back on the boys. Brick had stopped using that card except for emergencies, because he'd gotten a job at the local supermarket after they'd turned fourteen, deciding he wanted to 'work for his own money' or something like that. It was kinda stupid, but Butch understood the principle. You shouldn't rely on other people to hand you things in life. Yeah... that was a good motto. Maybe Butch would get a job of his own. That'd be pretty cool.

As he touched down, he walked inside, surprised to see Miss Green Puff herself, standing at the counter and laughing with the boy behind the counter. That irritated him far more than it should. He went to the other cashier, watching as they talked before finally, she was handed two pizzas in to-go boxes. She hadn't even noticed him. What a girl... fawning all over some pizza boy! That guy was probably a loser! The second he was handed his pizzas, Butch followed her outside, keeping a bit of a distance so he could... make sure she wasn't gonna get like... accosted by some guy. Yeah! That was it! She had pizzas in her hand! How was she supposed to fend off any creeps on the street? He wasn't worried, he just didn't want anyone to kick her ass that wasn't him. She was _his_ counterpart, after all!

He blinked when she stopped for a second, setting the pizzas down on a table on the street, as she'd been passing a restaurant with a patio. She wiped her brow, sighing visibly before she pulled off her hoodie, the heat finally getting to her. She'd just been wearing a tank top beneath it, Butch blinking in shock as she wrapped it around her waist.

_She... she had tits!? And like... big ones! Bigger than Bubbles! How was that even possible!?_

He stared in shock, cheeks flushing a deep red as he tried to process the evident goodness that apparently was the middle Utonium sisters' body. He swallowed as he watched her walk away, leaning against a wall as he tried to process what he had just seen. He also tried to deny the fact that maybe his pants had gotten a little tight. What the _fuck._

That couldn't be possible! He was seeing things! Hormones were stupid and they did stupid things to your body! Yeah! That's what it was! He swallowed as he flew off, cheeks flushed deep red as she quickly made his way home, happy to see that his brothers hadn't made it back yet. He dropped the pizzas on the table, quickly racing to the bathroom and stripping down, turning the water on, full blast cold. He got in, wincing at the cold water pouring over him, but knowing it was necessary. Buttercup was _not_ pretty! And she was _definitely not_ hot or whatever! Fuck!

But she was. She totally was. She was cute. And pretty. And kinda hot too... fuck. No. Nooooo. He groaned as he rested his head on the wall of the shower, beginning to pity himself. How could this happen? They knew Boomer was an idiot... they'd known since creation. But _Butch?_ Nah. Butch had standards. Standards that didn't include stupid girls with pretty black hair and green eyes! Wait- fuck! No! Hell no!

_There goes his note on respecting women... he was the worst._

Butch groaned as he stumbled out of the shower, throwing his towel around his waist as he very quickly ran into the hall, trying to make it to his room without being seen by anybody. He was... not nearly lucky enough, clearly. Because of _course,_ Brick and Boomer had run into some of their friends at the video store and had invited them to their house and there was Butch... standing in the hall, dripping wet in nothing but a towel and with what was probably a very obvious... situation going on below the metaphorical belt. Fuck his life, man. He was already going through an internal crisis and now he had to deal with all of their stupid ass friends!? Seriously!? 

Mike and Mitch were standing at the end of the hall, blinking at him and he let out an awkward sound as he quickly raced down the hall into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door, groaning as he banged his head against the door once... or maybe five times. He pulled himself away, sighing as he got into his dresser and pulled out new clothes, huffing to himself. Seriously? His bros couldn't have even given him a heads up? _"Hey, bro! Don't be naked with a boner walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, the guys are coming over for pizza!"_ Assholes. How inconsiderate.

He sighed as he threw himself back onto his bed, rolling over and groaning softly as he buried his face in a pillow. Butch's mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts and questions... for example... had Buttercup always been pretty or was he being blinded by her tits? Because damn... they'd been nice for sure... but was it really like... that serious? Guys didn't typically think girls were _cute_ after seeing them in tight tank tops. Right?

God. He was so fucking awkward. Jesus. 

He sighed into his pillow, letting his mind slip into thoughts of her. First and foremost, he'd discovered she had a nice rack, yeah, sure... but she also had a cute butt... that much had always been common knowledge, something he had delighted in keeping as a private thought in his mind, never sharing and never staring for too long. What was wrong with at least thinking she had a nice butt? It wasn't like he thought anything else was 'nice'... well... or he hadn't. Not that he had noticed. But know he felt like he was noticing everything. 

Because the first thing that came up in his mind when he tried to picture her was not her chest or her ass. No. It was those stupid pretty eyes and that stupidly cute smirk she'd get on her face when she was winning at something. He was picturing her throwing a fast pitch on the softball mound... the way she'd laugh when she'd get them to strikeout. He thought of the way her stupid face would flush whenever he jokingly made a pass at her or commented on her ass... because she always looked kinda cute when her head would hang down, trying to cover her face with her hair so he wouldn't see... but he did. Every time. Because he had unknowingly been looking for it. He could hear that annoying ass snicker in his ear... could hear her yelling at him. Was this seriously happening? Like... actually? Really? Did he like her? 

He shook it off, standing up and getting dressed, glad to see that his _problem_ was going away. However, Butch was feeling incredibly exposed, because he knew the guys had probably noticed. He also knew they wouldn't question it, because they were also guys, but... jeez. It was still embarrassing. He would have hit Boomer if he'd been the one he'd run into... he would have simply turned as quickly as possible from Brick, who probably would have turned around just as quickly. He threw on a pair of shorts and a baggy hoodie, throwing his hands in his pockets as he stalked out into the living room, throwing himself onto the couch, pulling up his hood and keeping a blank expression on his face, but it probably looked more like a pout or a grimace, knowing his luck. 

"Butch. Come get your pizza so we can start watching the movie." Brick called from the kitchen and judging by the clicking of plates, he was debating on whether or not to give them their glass plates or plastic. Plastic was the end result. Butch walked out there, avoiding the looks he was receiving from their guests, keeping his head downcast. 

Once they'd all settled down, they discovered the movie was actually kind of shit and even if it wasn't, they were teenage boys... they wouldn't have been able to focus on it much anyway, because they were, again, teenage boys. Conversation filled the room, the movie playing as background noise as they ate. It was relatively innocent. They talked about the boys' upcoming basketball and baseball games... as well as Mike's excitement to try out for the hockey team the following season when they'd finally be high schoolers. Then the conversation switched to video games and they started to make a bracket so they could play after they'd finally decided they were satisfied with how much food they'd put in their stomachs. And then... well then, Mitch had to ruin things.

"Man. If only Buttercup were here. She's the best at that game." He'd said, innocently enough, but little did he know, he'd just murdered Butch ruthlessly in cold blood. Butch straightened up a little, twitching and catching the attention of Brick who was sitting beside him. He gave him a weird look but didn't say anything at the moment.

"Dude, seriously. That girl kicks ass at video games." Mike nodded. 

How did everyone seem to know this but him...? It was _his_ counterpart.

_Huh. Maybe because you've spent practically your entire existence saying how much you hated her, so there wasn't much time for socialization and asking her if she was good at video games. Idiot._

The voice in his head even sounded like her. Fuck. 

He stood up, briskly walking to the kitchen and Brick had clearly had enough of his weird behaviour.

"Butch... what's your problem? You're acting weirder than usual." Butch couldn't see his face, because Butch was turned towards the counter... but he could feel Brick's blazing red eyes on him, an eyebrow raised. Butch stayed silent, shrugging, which was interrupted by a shrug. Well, that was a dead giveaway. "C'mon. What's up?"

"Nothing, just... not feeling it today."

"Is this because of the truce...? I'm sorry, but seriously, the feud was getting old. None of us even really dislike the girls anymore." Brick said logically, sighing softly. "Had to come to an end eventually."

"Um. Speak for yourself, because _I_ _despise them."_ Butch snipped, a soft growl in the back of his throat. He bristled even more at the snort that came from Boomer. When he turned around, he could see that everyone was laughing at him. "What's so fucking funny!?"

"Dude, I'm sorry, just..." Mike trailed off, laughing for a second before continuing. "You and Buttercup are friends. And Bubbles seems to enjoy your company and so does Bloss, so... I'm pretty sure that you haven't hated them for a while." 

"Shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about, Believe." He glared, causing Mike to raise his hands in defence. 

"I'm just saying... you care an awful lot about her existence for someone who apparently hates her."

"Yeah, I mean... I dunno about you guys, but I've never 'accidentally' snapped a guys skateboard for flirting with a girl I hate. I might over a girl I like though." Mitch snickered. 

"Of course you wouldn't, because you _don't_ like girls!" Butch sputtered, throwing his hands up as his face flushed. "I do _not_ like Buttercup! She's a bitch, dude!"

Boomer gaped at him. "Are you joking?"

"You're literally so dumb. I take it back. You're the Dumber than the Dumbest. You're worse than Boom." Brick snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I am not!" He huffed, glaring at them. 

"Sorry, but you definitely have a crush on her." Boomer snorted. "Think about it like this... how would you feel if she got a boyfriend?"

Butch blinked, scoffing as he looked Boomer right in the eye. "Why would she get a boyfriend?"

"Because she liked a boy and wanted to date him." Brick said smartly.

"Ok, but she wouldn't-!"

"But if she _did."_

Butch huffed a breath, looking down. "It'd be annoying..."

"Why?" Mitch said, feigning ignorance. He knew that little weasel knew exactly why.

"Just- it just would be! How are we supposed to hang out and fight if she's got a boyfriend!?"

"Just because she got a boyfriend doesn't mean she'd have to stop doing those things."

"Uh, yeah it does, because I'd kick someone's ass for trying to fight my girlfriend!"

"Oh, like that time you poured juice all over Princess after she tried to pick a fight with Buttercup because you disagree with hitting non-X fueled women?"

"Exactly!" He paused. "Wait, n-no! Not like that!"

"Dude, just give it up! You've got a crush on Buttercup!" Mike groaned. 

"No, I don't!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Butch... you're allowed to like people, calm down."

Butch looked at Brick like he'd grown two extra heads. "Um. Not Puffs. Off-limits."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"Cuz!" He groaned, throwing his hands up, twitching. "We're not allowed to like the Puffs! You said it yourself!"

"Yes. I did. When we were five. We are no longer five." Brick sighed. "Plus, I'd be a hypocrite."

Mike snickered at that, nodding. "Damn right you would, Jojo."

"Uh... why would that make you a- that." 

"Well. Boomer likes Bubs and... if I'm being blunt..." He mumbled, cheeks flushing a bit. "I can... more than tolerate Blossom. So... seriously, it's fine. You can like her."

Butch felt like he'd just been punched in his chest. Not only did Boomer like Bubbles... Brick liked _Blossom. The 'annoying ass pink eyesore of humanity'._ Butch gaped at them before scoffing. 

"Well, you two pussies can like those Puffs all you want, but I'd _never_ like Buttercup! She's barely even a girl!" _Liar._ "Shut up!"

"No need to tell us to shut up, we didn't really say anything."

"No-! Not you, it's the-! Fuck!" Butch groaned banging his forehead on the cabinet. The group just stared at him in awe. "Even if I did, it doesn't matter anyway! She hates my guts!"

"Bullshit." Mike snorted.

"What...?"

"Bull." He repeated, leaning back on his palms on the carpet. "Robin is over there all of the time. Hell, she's over there right now. Never have I heard anything about Buttercup hating you. Ever."

"Liar." 

Brick rolled his eyes, standing up and walking into the kitchen, standing in front of Butch and crossing his arms. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that she might like you back?"

"Because she shouldn't!" He shouted, gripping hard at the counter, which Brick sighed, gently pulling his hands away from the material. "S-She shouldn't."

Mike and Mitch took that as their queue to briefly got out onto the balcony, leaving the brothers to deal. Boomer joined them, sitting at the table and leaning his head in his palm. Butch was twitching, but at this point, it was more of a constant trembling. His brothers weren't typically the type for being cheesy or showing affection, but they would always be there for another brother if they needed help. This was definitely one of those times. Butch, to them, looked like a scared kid... which was because he kind of was. Brick sighed softly, giving him a calm look.

"You know that hole that we found that went straight through a wall in the bathroom behind that framed picture?" Butch blinked, but nodded, not seeing what that had to do with anything. "I did that."

"What!?" Butch and Boomer called out in surprise, before Boomer smacked a hand over his mouth. 

"Yeah, uh. That was me. I did that because... I had a dream... about Blossom. And it made me mad that I had a dream about her and so when I went to the bathroom to splash water in my face... I get mad and I punched the wall. And I punched a hole all the way through. It... was _not_ my proudest moment, obviously."

Butch wanted to laugh, but he didn't. Boomer did though. He was expecting Brick to glare at their brother, but instead, he cracked a smile of his own. Boomer hummed then. "I did something like that... one day in band, this guy made a... less than nice comment about Bubbles', um... chest. And I got so mad that I slammed my tuba on his head... that's why I had detention that whole week."

Brick snorted at that. This time, Butch laughed a little too.

"The point is... it's ok to be angry or frustrated about it." Brick smiled, shrugging. "Hell, it drives me fucking insane sometimes that I like her. Like seriously, she has no right being that- ok, the point is! It's annoying and frustrating, but at the end of the day, it's not so bad. Because like. She's fucking cute. And I like that. I like not hating her. I like to like her."

Boomer nodded. "Sometimes I get down on myself, because I feel like I'll never be good enough for her to like me, but like... it's up to her anyways, whether she likes me or not... plus... I'm not a bad guy anymore, I'm just kinda... slow, sometimes."

Butch considered this, biting his lip and looking down. "It's... really not a bad thing?"

"It's really not."

Butch closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind, just to make sure. In this image produced by his brain, he could see Buttercup laughing, holding out a hand for a high five... it had been one of those rare moments of peace between them when they would band together and fuck up someone else's day if they were a dick. She had that probably not actually stupid smile on her face... her definitely not stupid eyes looking like they were ready to explode from all of the energy in them. Dammit. 

"I totally like her... don't I?" The boys nodded. Butch groaned. "This already fucking sucks!"

Before either of the boys could respond, Mike and Mitch stumbled through the front door, laughing maniacally and Mike snorted hard as he threw his phone to Brick. Brick raised an eyebrow as he caught it, looking down before his shoulders began to shake and he covered his mouth clearly trying to hide his laughter before he flew to the table, showing the screen to Boomer, who quite literally laughed so hard Dr Pepper came out of his nose. That just made them all laugh a bit harder. Except for Butch... who had no clue what was happening. 

"What's so funny?" He said, pout evident on his lips at being kept out of the loop.

"S-Should we tell him?" Mitch cackled, holding his stomach as Mike was wiping away tears. 

Brick snickered before making the executive decision to show Butch the phone. 

**_Mike:_ **

_Hey tweety!!!_

_do you think BC actually hates Butch?_

**_Tweety:_ **

_Seriously??? lol_

_Nah, the opposite probably_

_Why???_

**_Mike:_ **

_methinks hes freaking out that she does_

Butch glared hard at Mike. "Seriously!? You call her 'Tweety' and you're calling me out!? What if Snyder tells Buttercup- oh my God, I'm going to pass out!"

"Keep reading, jackass!"

_**Tweety:** _

_Hold on lol_

**_Mike:_ **

_yes ma'am_

(Whipped)

_**Tweety:** _

_Here lol_

_Give him her phone number_

_She said she wouldn't mind talking_

_And tell him not to pass out or anything bc I didn't tell her he likes her even tho its like totally obvious_

Normally... Butch would have bristled at that statement, but all he could do was gape at the phone, which made the rest of the guys laugh even harder. Holy shit... she'd given him her number. _Butch had_ _Buttercup Utonium's phone number._

And well... if he passed out? That was nobody's business but his and everyone else's in the room. Fuck.

* * *

"I like how crazy you are... how willing to help people you are... and I like how sweet you are, even when you try to act like you couldn't care less about anyone but yourself." He pouted at that, about to protest when she softly put a finger over his lips. "Listen. No speaking. You care about so many people and so many things and you're incredibly passionate. You're amazing... seriously. You're really great at sports and science... which is badass, because I don't even have to look up the answers online, I can just ask my boyfriend." 

"I should have known." He groaned teasingly. "You're using me for my scientific accomplishments!"

She snickered. "I would hardly call getting into advanced chemistry a 'scientific accomplishment', but nice try, dork." 

He pouted again, making her smile before she leaned forward, kissing the pout away. "Mm..."

"But... other than that... there are still a ton of things, Butch." She said softly, playing with his hair again. "It's... I love your smile and your laugh and I like your arms- don't laugh! Fine, let me rephrase. I love how it feels to be _in_ your arms. Which is so fucking cheesy and I'm totally gonna kick your ass if you tell anyone I said that. Or any of this. I love your arms and I love how you smell, even when you're gross and sweaty, because let's be honest, that's most of the time. I... I love when you kiss my face, even if it's not on the lips and as gross as it is, it makes me laugh when you lick my face when I _won't_ let you kiss me... I love you how you love me and- oh, God, fuck me, this is getting really gross and sappy here, that's really cringey, but... I mean it."

Butch was speechless, looking up at an incredibly red-faced Buttercup, who was trying to get some hair out of her face with a huff of air, blushing even deeper when Butch wordlessly brushed it out of her face himself. And then, she continued.

"And you know what I love most, Butch...? I love how great you are at just being you... because you're _you_ and that's just such a badass thing to be." 

It took Butch a moment before he could speak, face flushed as he properly sat up, gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his lap, cupping her cheeks before he kissed her. First, he kissed her forehead, then moving to her temple, then down to her cheek... to her jaw... her chin... and then finally pressing a soft one to her lips. He felt her smile against his own, her arms snaking over his shoulders as she pulled him a bit closer and kissed him just a little deeper. 

"So... stop thinking like that." She murmured, pulling his hair to emphasize her point. "You're awesome as hell. And I love you, so... shh."

Butch blushed a bit, squeezing her tight and groaning. "You're literally the best fucking girlfriend in the whole world..."

"I know."

* * *

In the following years, Buttercup still continued to be the best girlfriend. She offered him love and comfort... as well as the feeling that maybe he wasn't as awkward as he always had thought. He was older and more mature, but he definitely was still just as full of mischief and he still flirted with Buttercup like they were fifteen years old. It was funny to him... it was also funny that twenty-two, Butch was the father of a beautiful three-year-old boy with said wonderful woman and was about to make that woman his wife. They'd tried several times to avoid an actual wedding... they didn't think it was necessary, but something on her family's face had made her want to... she had also said that she knew Butch would regret it, which he couldn't exactly deny either.

They still didn't have anything big... they'd planned to have it at the skatepark, which had been interesting and Blossom was going to veto it until she informed her that that was where she and Butch had first told each other they loved each other. Butch had to hug her a lot that night because she was whining about how embarrassing it was to explain it to her sisters and her dad... it was kind of funny to him, but he understood. She was incredibly shy when it came to conversation about their relationship... it was private to her, which is why she liked to keep it under wraps. Which is exactly why Butch had been shocked when Buttercup had said she wanted to write their own vows. He had been a little soft over that suggestion, nodding as she looked away from him with a red face, but didn't move from his lap.

She was somehow convinced to get a dress, but she'd gone with something she considered to be simple enough... he had been surprised. Well. Somewhat. He knew that she was a tomboy and that she had an interesting relationship with dresses, but she had also given in and worn a dress to prom. He also remembered briefly, with a smile, that he had taken great pleasure in helping her out of it and slipped her into one of his hoodies... she'd been so incredibly tired. That was the first time they'd ever fall asleep in bed together... it had been an absolutely wonderful night. Hah. They hadn't even had sex and it was one of his favourite nights in the world. See? The Butch wasn't just about sex with his beautiful woman... he'd take cuddles any day. 

It was with that thought that Bryce came bounding up to him, Butch smiling wide as the tiny three-year-old ran towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. Butch only laughed, leaning down and scooping him up, kissing him on the temple. "Hey, buddy... did you get to see mommy?"

He nodded softly, resting his head on Butch's shoulder. He was still rather shy and reserved, something that Butch and Buttercup were silently thankful for... after all, they had seen Boomer and Bubbles' kids nearly bust windows with their temper tantrums... now, don't misunderstand. Bryce could be bad, but his tantrums only ever lasted a few minutes, where he'd angrily throw something on the ground and stomp off, perching himself in a corner before coming back and holding onto Buttercup's pant legs, pouting up at her with misty eyes to murmur an apology in her ear... most of those tantrums ended with the small family of three cuddling on the couch and watching movies until the kid tired himself out and they'd watch more grown-up movies on their own after tucking him into bed. 

"Mm... has she put on the pretty dress yet?" He asked, sitting back down in the chair in the room and gently running his hand over the slicked black hair currently attached to his kids head... it was pretty cute all slicked back like that... but he preferred the spikes for sure. Bryce looked up then with excitement, nodding. "Yeah? Does she look really beautiful?"

"Daddy, mommy always looks beautiful..." Ah. Yes. He'd raised his son so well. "But... she looks really extra beautiful today..."

Butch smiled, squeezing Bryce, which always made him laugh... he was ticklish, just like his mommy. Butch found that incredibly cute. "I bet she does, lil' man."

Bryce beamed at that, about to speak when suddenly, Mitch and Mike came into the room, laughing at something and then pausing when they noticed the tiny boy suddenly burying his face in Butch's neck.

"Ah, sorry, man... didn't mean to make the kid all nervous..." Mike apologized awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Bryce and Butch fidgeted then at nearly the same time, which made Mitch smile and take a picture of the two of them, which he then sent to Buttercup. 

"It's ok... we're trying to get him more comfortable with people that aren't his direct family..." Butch shrugged, standing up and holding Bryce with ease as he grabbed his drink and took a sip. "Was there... something you two wanted to talk about or you just laughing like jackoffs for no reason?"

Mitch snickered, but Mike blinked in shock. "Should you say jackoffs in front of a three-year-old?"

"Have you met either of his parents?" Butch raised an eyebrow. "Plus. He's a good kid. And he doesn't really talk to anyone anyways, so if he's saying naughty words that he shouldn't be, it's at least all just in his head." 

"Fair." Mike shrugged, but hummed. "Anyways. Mitchy boy and I here decided that today would be a really good time to walk down memory lane with our favourite green Rowdyruff."

Butch snorted. "Alright then." 

"Yes, so for now, we are waiting for the other guys to get here after they stop fawning all over their wives and babies so we can start." Mitch hummed, leaning against the wall with a grin. "You should have seen how hard it was to pull Mikey here away from Mrs Believe and their tiny tot."

Mike pouted. "My wife and child are my pride in joy. You're just bitter because you're gay and single."

"No, dumbass. I'm single because I'm gay and bitter."

"Fair." 

Butch snorted at that, rolling his eyes. "Alright, well, somehow, I feel that this trip down memory lane is not going to be child-appropriate, so do one of you want to take Bryce to the Professor?"

"Do you really still call him the professor...?"

Butch shrugged. "Well. Brick was the only one properly given the right to call him Tony... so I just kind of... go with what I have always known. Boom has called him Antonio before, but he said it felt weird, so we mere mortals stick with Professor. I swear, I think it's because technically speaking, the Reds did things 'properly'."

"How...? Boomer and Bubs were married before they had the kids."

"Yeah, but Brick didn't propose to Blossom and marry her right out of high school."

"Very fair."

"Yup." Butch nodded, about to speak again when the door opened and his brothers were present. "Oh. Nice of you boys to finally join me on my big day."

Brick glared, but Boomer grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, man... a pregnant Bubbles is a very, um... kinda scary Bubbles."

"We know." Mike snorted, earning a piercing blue glare, which was met with held up hands. 

"Seriously though, man... that'll be your fourth kid in what, five years?" Mitch asked, whistling when Boomer nodded.

"Don't worry, they'll have another if the tiny blonde has anything to say with it." Boomer paled slightly and shook his head.

"N-No... it'd probably be me... but... I think Bubbles was really serious this time about the... y'know..." He made a snipping motion with his hand.

"Why doesn't she just get the birth control shots? They worked pretty well for Blossom." 

"They make her feel sick." Boomer shrugged. "While I'm not... very pleased with the idea of having _anything_ snipped, I also want her to be comfortable and I don't want her to be miserable taking birth control shots or pills when it could be avoided with something as easy as a vasectomy. Not to mention, it's pretty much painless... or so I have read."

"Meh. Robin said she doubts that Bubbles would ever ask you to get one... apparently, she wants to keep all of her options open. Like... what if in a few years, she wants a baby? I'm pretty sure they've all threatened us with vasectomies... or... no physical contact. But not one has come true yet."

Boomer was silently thanking the gods for that, hoping everything inside of him would stay intact. He would do it if she asked, but it would still suck. 

Brick, on the other hand, finally spoke. "Should we... be taking Bryce somewhere so he isn't completely traumatized by the conversations we are about to have? I know he's three, but vasectomies aren't really a very... friendly conversation."

Now... Brick was still suffering from what could only be described as 'New Father Syndrome' which meant two things... he was incredibly anxious about being away from his wife and daughter for more than thirty minutes at a time, as well as being very touchy all the time, from a lack of sleep... and probably very conscious of the words that came out of his mouth, to spare himself a lecture from his wife, who had always been rather adamant about language, which was kind of ironic because once she got going? She had a dirtier mouth than _Brick._ Everyone could probably tell he'd said 'fuck' one too many times in front of their six-month-old. It was a bit interesting that he was still in this phase, but also not really, because Blossom and Bunny had him wrapped around their little fingers. It was kind of definitely hilarious. 

Boomer had apparently texted the professor on their way over, asking if he'd mind to watch him for a moment while they had a pre-wedding meeting with Butch, because the man knocked politely on the door, smiling as his grandson eagerly ran over to him, because his kid was obsessed with his grandpa... Butch and Buttercup always had the pleasure to hear him gush (as much as the shy little guy could gush) after a day spent with the professor... he apparently had Butch's affinity for science at the ripe young age of three. It was kind of really precious. 

"Thanks, professor... you're definitely his favourite." Butch laughed softly, crossing his arms as he addressed his soon to be father-in-law. 

"Oh, please, Butch." The professor laughed, shaking his head as he held Bryce on his hip. "Call me Tony or dad! You're going to be my son officially in a few hours!"

Boomer tried not to make a sound of blatant disbelief, but the look on his face was enough for everyone else to snort or laugh. The professor, however, only raised an eyebrow before shrugging and leaving the room. The blonde groaned. "He fucking hates me, dude!"

Mike snickered. "Probably because you married his youngest literally two days after graduation and then had a baby by the end of the year."

"I- does everyone seriously _still_ think she was pregnant when we got married!? She was premature! You all heard the doctors say that!" Boomer glowered, eyes blazing. 

Brick rested a hand on his little brother's shoulder, patting him gently. "No, no... we all just think maybe you paid the doctor to say that."

Boomer groaned, shrugging him off as the rest of the group laughed. He pouted like the baby he was, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You guys suck."

Butch snorted, rolling his eyes. "We know the kid was premature... that shit was scary as hell. But hey. Christmas miracle, man."

Boomer perked up at that, nodding and smiling as he thought of his oldest. "My Christmas miracle."

There had been a point in time when that stupid ass look on Boomer's face would have gotten him hit, but now everyone in that room, except Mitch, understood just as well. It was the look of a proud father and an even prouder husband... and well, Butch wasn't Buttercup's husband yet, but he felt like he had been for a solid three or four years. They had lived together nearly as long, sharing space... sharing their lives and all of that other cheesy bullshit that Butch was saving for his vows. They all knew better than to tease over that look, because they all wore it at least once on a daily basis.

"Right, so. Let's get this over with." Brick hummed, sitting down and looking incredibly exhausted. Ah, yes... the bags under his eyes signifying that his little Bunny had yet to sleep all through the night yet. Poor Brick. 

"Wow, Brick... thanks so much for being so kind and happy on your brother's wedding day." It was meant as a joke... Butch was a dad. He knew how hard it could be sometimes. However, Brick actually was frowning, looking at Butch apologetically. 

"Sorry... I'm just so, _so_ fucking tired..."

"It'll get better." Boomer assured, humming. "Or you'll get used to it. Whichever comes first. Believe me... I don't remember the last time I got a full nights sleep... but then again, I'd rather have my wife and kids, so... it pans out just the same."

Brick nodded, stifling a yawn. 

Mitch stared at them all before blinking. "No offense, but you're all so fucking boring now. Holy shit."

He received four very quickly pointed middle fingers, making him snicker.

"Anywhore." Butch snorted at that, Mitch ignoring it and continuing to speak. "I have gathered some photos and screenshots and I, of course, asked all of you kind gentleman to think of a good story to tell and I hope none of you are about to ruin this for me."

"You know, Mitch." Butch smiled, clapping him on the back as he sarcastically spoke to Buttercup's best friend and one of his own. "I'm glad that you knew deep down who this day was truly about."

"Me too, buddy." Mitch smiled, gently patting Butch's face, which was met with a scowl. "As I was saying. We have to remind this lucky man where this all started and that means immense teasing and humiliation so he can barely look his soon to be wifey in the face! Mwahahaha!"

"You're so fucking weird."

"Thanks, it's a talent."

Butch snorted, sitting down as the rest of the guys all looked at him, preparing. "Alright... let's get this over with. Who's starting?"

"You know, our original plan was to just say all of this in our groomsmen speeches, but we all realized that the professor would probably have a stroke hearing all of this, so we figured we would do it in private before the ceremony, y'know?" Mike snickered.

"Oh, yeah, for sure." Mitch agreed. "So Mike. Will you please start us off?"

"Right so... when was it...? Ah! Age fourteen. Enter to the Jojo household 'Brick, Boomer, Mike and Mitch', ready for a good pizza night, as Butch had gone to receive the goods and the M's met the B's at the video store." Butch groaned. He already knew where this was going. They fucking _would_ wait nearly ten years to bring this shit up. Of course they would. "We enter to a seemingly empty house, but we knew Butch was there because alas! The delicious goodness of Freddy's greasy pizza lay on the table, awaiting it's chance to be eaten!"

"This is so-" Butch started, but Mitch vaulted forward, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Shut up, Butch! We're about to get to the best part!"

Butch let his face flush and he rolled his eyes, leaning his head on his palm. 

Mike continued as though he had never been cut off. "Brick, my dearest best friend, says 'Oh, say, Michael, would you care to go and see where my dear younger brother has run off to, that scamp!'"

"Literally please fucking shoot me if I ever start speaking like that." Brick muttered, smirking. 

"Will do, kind sir." Mike snickered. "But I, the great friend I am, agreed and asked Mitch if he would care to join me, as he had never been inside of the Jojo household and he would like a tour! Just as I had finished showing him the first two doors and their significance in the grand layout of the Jojo house, a sound was to be heard! Ah! The water in the bathroom being shut off and an annoyed groan! We had found our guy! Our _Butch!"_

Butch groaned in real-time, covering his face. "I should have never become friends with any of you-"

"Outcomes Butch Jojo! Dripping wet, a young girls dream! There he stood, just feet away from us, face flushed and with what, gents!?"

"A boner!" The group called in sync and Butch let out a shrill screech of horror. 

"You guys are the worst!"

"Oh, dear boy! We are nowhere near finished!"

Butch huffed, cheeks deep red as he resigned himself to his fate, letting them torture him for the time being. He assumed it was because he was the last to be married other than Mitch, and hadn't made it easy on any of them. Karma was only nice when you weren't the one receiving your payback. 

"So our dear Butch has a boner! Over the young Miss Buttercup Eva Utonium, because he discovered she had the world's greatest rack!" Butch glared at that, but he was ignored as Mike continued. "He was confused! He was lost! Dare I say, he was... _scared!"_ The guys all gasped in fake surprise. "Yes, lads. He was scared... scared to love." An 'aww' filtered through the room. Ok, so this had definitely been rehearsed for Butch's maximum discomfort. "But with the help of his brothers, his best friends and one Miss, at the time, Robin Snyder, now Believe, best believe it!"

Brick snickered at that, leaning back in his chair as he laughed. Wow. Fatherhood was sure making him giggly. Happy bastard. 

"With the help of his dearest friends... the day was saved. Buttercup Eva Utonium, owner of the greatest rack, gave her number to Butch willingly." Another coo. "And it somehow still took another _year_ for the awkward fuck to make a move!"

Brick took over then. "And how did this occur? I am so glad you asked, Mr Believe. You see, Butch was an insecure fifteen-year-old, as most are. He had somehow gotten it into his thick skull that he, in comparison to his dear brothers, that _he_ was lacking and useless. A real tragedy. Make it Greek. And what did he do? Well. He broke the code and snuck out at two in the morning to go and see his sweet 'butterfly'. Ah, yes! Because they had nicknames for each other, even if they were kept privately to themselves and their closest friends! His _butterfly_ and her _bitch boy."_

"How romantic!" Boomer exclaimed, faking a swoon. "Such a powerful love!"

"He snuck out and flew to her window, peeping on an unassuming sleeping girl!"

"She was not sleeping-!"

"Shut up, Butch, boss is speaking."

"As I was saying." Brick continued. "He was peeping on an unassuming sleeping girl and woke her up, making a slight pass at her and asking her to join him on the roof! And she only said yes because it was obvious he had been crying! Butch? Crying? It was practically unheard of."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Duh, that's like the whole point." He snickered, before continuing once more. "But she joined him, wrapping her special blanket around him and comforting him! And what did he do? He kissed the girl! Some Disney level shit! Beautiful! The sun was shining even at two in the morning, the birds were singing! Hell, the grass became greener and the clouds looked like hearts in the sky! Truly poetic."

Butch sighed. This should never have been allowed.

"Anyways! They kissed and then there was a declaration and Butch found himself with a girlfriend, who I believe is said to have the world's greatest rack, but some say that is just legend or personal preference."

"Amen!" Called through the group, Butch not able to resist snickering at that one. 

"It is not legend, but it could be personal preference." Butch finally joined in on the teasing. 

"Good man." Mitch nodded. "I believe it is my turn."

Butch winced. Yeah, ok, still not fun... this one? This one was going to be rough and he could feel it. Mitch was Buttercup's best friend. He heard it from both sides. Shit. 

"Four score and six, sadly not seven for the joke to be accurate, years ago... Buttercup Eva Utonium and Butch Johnathon Jojo first digressed into a sexual congregation." Butch literally yelled. "Ah-ah! Hush, boy! I am the keeper of knowledge! Don't you want to know what your sweetie had to say?"

"Not really, because I know it was terrible!" He groaned. "That was the most awkward day of my entire life! The best but also the fucking worst!"

Mitch nodded. "Yes, yes, Buttercup feels the same way, but not because of what you may think!"

"Here we go..." Mike snickered. 

"Halloween. Age 16. Just over a year into their relationship-" Mitch stopped. "Did you guys pick to have the wedding today because it's her favorite holiday or because it's the anniversary of your first fuck?"

"Mitch! Shut the fuck up!" Butch warned, which thankfully did cause him not to ask, because they all knew the answer to that question was both. 

"Anyways! Halloween party at the Jojo residence! The girls plan to stay over, as the professor is out of town on a business trip! This is pre-Blossom and Brick though not by much and Brick, being the chivalrous gentleman he is, offers Blossom Marie Utonium his bed for the night and he insists he will take the couch. It is important to remember that Brick's wall and Butch's wall were against each other. Butch and Buttercup did not remember this, as they climbed into bed together only to traumatize the eldest Utonium sister." Butch's cheeks were flushed, looking away from the group. "Butch and Buttercup did not realize they were being heard. This alone would have kept Buttercup from continuing, however, Blossom was too traumatized to get up and say anything, so she was forced to listen and attempt to block it all out with Brick's pillows. This did not work."

Brick snorted. "The understatement of the century."

"Blossom avoided it until she heard a loud thud, followed by very panicked arguing filling through the wall. What had happened? Any guesses? Anyone?"

"Ooh, I know!" Boomer, the traitor, spoke up. "Pick me!"

"Yes, Boomer?"

"The condom got stuck inside when Butch tried to pull out!"

"100 points to Team Blue!"

Butch groaned, covering his face.

"And then what happened?"

Brick spoke up this time. "Blossom had to help Buttercup remove said condom, while Butch stood naked in the corner, only covered with a blanket and watching in literal horror." 

"Did you guys know I hate you?"

"We are well aware, brother."

"And despite this..." Mitch smiled, cooing. "Buttercup was incredibly happy. Hella mortified, for sure, but also very happy. Because, well... you guys did it and other than that, it wasn't that terrible."

"Dude, she wouldn't let me touch her for two months..." Butch pouted.

"Yeah, but that wasn't because it was bad, it was because she was scared of having another condom stuck in her p-"

"Please stop speaking."

"Fair."

Butch sighed, shaking his head. "So what now? It's Boomer's turn, right? Go on. I'm sure you have a really _great_ one you've been saving."

Boomer shrugged. "Mine is arguably the nicest of the stories, but I can change it, if you want."

"Nevermind, continue at your leisure."

"Alright so. Finding out Buttercup was pregnant was a trip for everyone! Bubbles told me, even though she wasn't supposed to, because she was too excited about having a pregnancy buddy. I, too, was happy because Bubbles, God love her, is very fucking mean when she is pregnant, not that I can blame her, because she always seems to get the short end of that stick, but. Anyways. When I found out, I was jazzed, because I knew that Butch would be so fucking happy, but I did feel for Buttercup, who was literally freaking out alone in their apartment- seriously, Butch? Your girlfriend was feeling that sick and you _still_ went to the gym?"

"She literally pushed me out the front door and told me not to come home until I worked out enough for the both of us! Dude, she literally thought it was the incoming crimson wave. You look at me right now and tell me if Bubbles was about to get her thing, you wouldn't do anything she said." He glared. "Bubbles might be mean when she's pregnant, but Buttercup on her period...? The scariest fucking shit in the world."

"You two used to beat each other up, near the point of death, and you get scared of PMS?"

"No! You don't understand!" Butch pointed an accusing finger. "You have never seen horror like your girlfriend getting so into her baking that she broke a bowl and started _crying_ over it and then screaming at you when you tried to help her clean it up! You have no clue how scary it is!" He hissed, but then pouted. "It's also sad because it makes her sick and I don't like a pouty Buttercup. I mean, I do, because it's so cute, but it's also really sad." 

Brick nodded. "That's understandable."

Boomer snickered. "So what you're telling me is... you're a little pussy when it comes to periods?"

"Hey, Boom? Want me to recreate her cramps inside of your body so you can feel the pain?"

Boomer blanched, dropping the topic with a clearing of his throat. "Women's bodies are truly beautiful things." 

Mitch gagged. "Can't agree."

Mike snorted.

"Anywaysssss." Boomer continued. "Poor Buttercup was suffering alone because they thought she was about to surf the crimson wave of pain and suffering, which is a true travesty in and of itself. She took three tests and all came back positive. She began questioning her ability to be a good mother and also if Butch would want her."

"Wait... what?" Butch blinked. "I knew she was nervous but... seriously?

"Oh, yeah. She was terrified. She thought you would only be staying because you felt like you had to."

"That's literally the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard and that's saying something because I grew up with the dumb and the dumbest."

"You guys are seriously the worst, I'm literally an _English teacher."_ Boomer glared.

"This isn't about you, beanstalk." Butch pushed a hand in Boomer's face. "Hold on. I need to text her."

_**Butch:** _

_u stupid beautiful perfect bitch_

**_Baby Mama <3:_ **

_aww wow, happy wedding day to you too, you fucking bum_

_care to explain?_

**_Butch:_ **

_u thought i would stay with u when u were pregnant bc i would feel like i had to ???_

**_Baby Mama <3:_ **

_at one point yeah_

**_Butch:_ **

_why :(( dumbass_

**_Baby Mama <3:_ **

_bc I was 19 and i just found out i was pregnant and we had never talked about it sober ???_

_still doubting that i was that high off cough medicine and you were teasing me_

**_Butch:_ **

_bitch that was the worst fuckn cold i have ever seen and that's sayign something bc we kno how fucked boss gets_

**_Baby Mama <3:_ **

_tragic_

**_Butch:_ **

_whatever, ur a stupid whore_

_buttttttttt_

_Bryce told me u look beautiful and i cannot wait to see for myself princess ;)_

**_Baby Mama <3:_ **

_as sweet as that is and as much as i love you_

_if you ever fucking call me that again i will cut your dick off_

_k pumpkin??? <3_

**_Butch:_ **

_fuck youre so hot_

**_Baby Mama <3:_ **

_I know :))_

Butch smiled as he put his phone back down, all of the guys snickering at him. "What now, you fucks?"

"Remember when Butch tried to say he'd never like Buttercup because she didn't even count as a girl-"

"Fuck off!"

There was a knock on the door and they were being ushered out. Butch took a deep breath, making sure to grab the backpack that had their other clothes in it, so Buttercup didn't have to suffer in that dress for that long. He was thoughtful like that. He handed it off to Mike so he could hide it somewhere before they had to get into position. Everything seemed to move really fast after that, because it felt like within seconds he was at the 'alter', which was actually just the bottom of the skate pit. It was kind of funny, because all of the guests were standing at the top, looking inside, while the boys and the officiant waited for the girls and the professor to get down there. 

And man... when they got down there, Butch thought he might die. At first, Butch thought it might be a little funny to see Buttercup in a wedding [dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0083/7766/3565/products/wedding-dresses-spaghetti-strap-v-neck-simple-wedding-dresses-with-long-train-vw1393-viniodress_1024x1024.jpg?v=1579858663), because c'mon... it was Buttercup. However... actually seeing it? Fuck. It was simple, like she'd told him... a sleek satin and empty of any lace or sparkle... it was perfect. Hell, she even had let Bubbles do her hair and makeup, by the looks of it. She'd skipped out on the veil, because she said she'd probably fall on her ass and she refused to fall in front of everyone like that. Butch cracked a smile when he looked down, the view of a green sneaker and the hem of jeans under her dress, making him laugh. Only his Butterfly. 

He smiled when she stopped before him, holding his hand out, which she took, cheeks flushed and eyes downcast. It was clear to Butch that she was embarrassed... she could hear the people up top whispering... could feel everyone staring. It was a bit out of her comfort zone, but he could also detect the pride that was making her chest puff out slightly. He couldn't help but smile, leaning forward and kissing her hair. 

"You look really pretty..." He murmured, a hand softly on her back. "Beautiful."

"You're so fucking cheesy..." She murmured, still looking down, but Butch could hear the smile in her voice. "But uh... you look good too... a monkey looking good in a monkey suit... who would have thought." 

He snorted, turning to the priest when suddenly, he felt a little tug on his free hand and Butch looked down, smiling when he saw Bryce shyly looking up at him. "Here, buddy... come stand between me and mommy..."

Bryce did as Butch told him, standing to face the officiant and smiling shyly when his hands were taken by his parents, their free hands holding each other's. They heard some coos at that, but butch didn't think about it too much. He was their son... he should be included. Butch did flush a little though at the soft smile Buttercup was directing up at him. Hell yeah, brownie points. It was pretty awesome when being the best dad in the world also helped him be the best baby daddy in the world, about to be husband. 

The actual ceremony went pretty quickly, Butch and Buttercup whispering soft insults at each other, so soft only their siblings could hear, because Bryce's super-hearing hearing hadn't clicked in yet. The others were laughing under their breaths, save Blossom who was only smiling exasperatedly. However, when it came time for those vows, they were all ears for each other as the officiant told them they could begin with Buttercup. 

She cleared her throat, looking incredibly shy as she softly kicked the cement with her sneaker. "W-Well... this was my idea, but if I'm being honest, I'm kind of regretting it, just a little bit... because man, this is... yeah. I... I struggled with what to say, so I decided I'd just like... say whatever came to mind, so here we go...But. I wanted to, because I was thinking about how we got together and how most of our deep conversations always start with... insecurities? And... I dunno, it's nice. Because we always know how to make each other feel better, even if we don't always know how to help ourselves... it's really stupid and cheesy, but... you make me feel safe and like I have someone to talk to, which is kind of all I ever needed, even if it isn't what I thought I wanted. Because clearly I was wrong... I wouldn't be marrying you if you weren't exactly what I wanted... because... because being here with you and our son...? That's the best feeling in the world and... I just want to be a family... and have the same last name and stuff... sounds... pretty cool."

Butch smiled softly, squeezing her hand just a little tighter, cheeks flushed a bit. 

"You're right, but mine will be worse..." He laughed softly. "You know I'm awkward. Always have been, always will be. But I'm awkward with you because I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself, even though clearly, you love me anyway, or something. I dunno. But... I think that like... I'm the luckiest guy. Because you have stayed with me... and now you're marrying me? Jeez. Not to mention, you gave me the cutest kid in the whole world and I'm just still reeling from that, I guess. He's almost four, but it still feels like just yesterday, you were telling me that you were pregnant. That was seriously in my top five favorite days. And from least to most favorite, they are the day you agreed to date me... Halloween like six years ago..." She laughed, snorting and shaking her head. "Then the day you told me you were pregnant... the day he was born and the best day of them all, was the day I met you. Because honestly, none of that would have happened if I hadn't, even if I thought I hated you back then... but ah. That's really lame. Sorry. I love you." 

She bit her lip as she looked up at him and Butch was utterly floored. It was a commonly known fact that Buttercup didn't cry if she couldn't help it. It was typically when she was angry or when her cramps were too much to take... but upon occasion, she would cry because she was so damn happy it hurt. He knew the second he saw those tears welling in her eyes that it was definitely the latter. He felt his heart swell as he gently let go of Bryce's hand, pulling Buttercup in tight and smiling as she buried her face in his chest. She let out a watery laugh, wrapping her arms around him and murmuring. "You're such an asshole... brides aren't supposed to cry on their wedding days..."

"Pretty girls aren't supposed to cry ever, but it happens sometimes... especially badass pretty girls... you're the one who told me that. That even badasses cried..." He murmured back. "And you're the most badass, pretty girl in the entire world, hands down. Forever."

"What if we have a daughter?" She retorted. Butch's face went red.

"Do you... wanna have a daughter?" 

"Probably."

"Sweet. Well. She'll be great too... and if she looks like you, well... I'll need a new thing to beat people with." 

"Fair."

The officiant was just smiling at the two, everyone else listening to the exchange fondly. It wouldn't be their wedding if they didn't have some slight banter mid-ceremony. When it was evident that they were finished, the officiant asked for the rings and Bryce smiled, gently holding the rings out to his parents. Butch laughed softly, taking Buttercup's ring and watching as she took his. They held out their left hands, Buttercup smiling shyly as she slid the band onto his finger, pinching him just because. He snorted, taking her own ring and sliding it down on top of her engagement ring. He looked her right in the eye, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her ring finger. 

"M-Man, _that_ was lame..."

He snorted, pulling her against his chest. "Shut up and enjoy the moment, you cold-hearted bitch."

She laughed softly, resting her head on his chest and only looking up again when the officiator spoke again.

"I feel as though I do not have to tell you two, but Butch, you may now kiss the bride."

She laughed under her breath, looking up at him and blushing softly when Butch's ever so callused hand pressed against her cheek and tilted her head up, leaning down to press their lips together. Buttercup gently pressed a hand on his chest, leaning into his touch and laughing against his lips when he dipped them back low, everyone cheering. Butch smiled into the kiss, kissing her until they were breathless.

"You're such an idiot..." She laughed, cheeks flushed as she looked up at him. 

"I love you too, gorgeous."

She smiled, kissing him again. "Also... I know you probably noticed the jeans, but Blossom apparently has a shorter dress she got for me to change into and... I can't say no, because she and Bubbles made it... and it's kinda cute, I guess." 

He smiled, holding her close. "You gonna be able to skate in it?"

"You know it." She grinned, kissing his cheek and they left the pit momentarily, Buttercup walking off with the girls to change. When she came back, she was wearing a shorter white dress, cheeks flushed as she gently gripped the fabric of the skirt. Butch was gaping. 

"Dude. Why are you so fucking cute? This is fucked up." 

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she walked back over to him. Bryce ran up to them, gently holding onto the bottom of her dress and Butch's pants. Buttercup smiled, leaning down and offering her open arms and when he stepped into them, she cooed, properly picking him up and kissing his cheek. "Hey, buddy... you almost ready to go?"

He nodded softly, looking up at her before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her neck. "Gonna miss you and daddy..."

Butch smiled, softly rubbing Bryce's back with a smile. "We're gonna miss you too, lil guy. But hey. Two weeks with Grandpa T... that's gonna be so fun!"

Bryce nodded with a smile, biting at his lip. "Will he still read me the bedtime story...? With the funny monster voices?"

"If you're a good boy for him, I'm sure he'd be happy to, sweetheart." Buttercup smiled, putting him back down and patting his head. "Why don't you go ask him?"

He giggled, running off to find the professor, leaving Butch with his wife for the first time. He smiled, gently resting his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him. "Y'know... I know you hate dresses and skirts, but may I just say... you look mighty fine in 'em..."

Buttercup blushed, humming as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and looked up at him. "That may be so, but... I think I still prefer jeans... or just being pantless in bed with you."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Well, you know what they say... it's not nearly as special if it happens all of the time. I'm just happy that I've ever seen you in them. But also... you look really fucking hot in jeans too. You always look good."

"Yeah? Even on days when I haven't showered and just walk around in pajamas with my hair up and gross?" She teased, looking up at him with a crooked eyebrow. 

"Mm... especially on days like that..." He smiled, squeezing her hips. "Because that's when you're the most comfortable... warm in your pajamas at home with me and our son. Not to mention, we tend to be in our pajamas with you."

She laughed softly and nodded, an endearing look in her eyes. "Yes, yes... and then it is Bryce's bath time... and then mommy and daddy's bathtime when he has gone to sleep."

"Oh, how I do love mommy and daddy's bathtime..." He snickered, kissing her forehead and humming. "We should have some mommy and daddy's bathtime at the hotel."

"An excellent idea, husband."

"Thank you, wife."

She laughed softly as she looked up at Butch, expression warm. "Hey, Butch?"

"Yeah, butterfly?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and smiles. The professor left after cake, because apparently, watching Butch smash cake in his daughter's face and then lick it off was not his idea of a good time. Brick was trying to teach Blossom how to skate, but she was not having an easy or a good time, so she ended up giving up, glad that the professor had decided to make it a whole sleepover with all of the grandchildren. She needed some well-deserved rest. Then there was Boomer and Bubbles, sitting at a bench, Boomer softly rubbing her shoulders. He was fortunate enough to have a happy wife for the time being. For all Boomer might claim she was scary and a bit mean, he loved it all the same and loved how happy Bubbles was, even despite her not so sweet experiences with pregnancy. 

At the end of the night, Butch and Buttercup made their way to the hotel, their hands swinging between them as they walked to their room. They'd decided against actually going anywhere for their honeymoon, so they could be close by in the event that Bryce got sick or just felt homesick. Instead, they'd gotten a hotel room for two weeks so they could just be together and relax in an environment that wasn't their own apartment. Butch knew that they would probably wind up staying in bed for most of those two weeks, alternating between sleeping, cuddling, watching movies and well... sex. Dear God, lots and lots of sex.

Butch loved his son... wouldn't trade him for the world. However... Butch was also still a young, extremely sexually active individual and having a really beautiful, sexy woman to share a bed with every night was really difficult when you _couldn't_ touch her, which had led to weakly sleepovers, where the three parental sets would trade-off kids. Brick and Blossom mostly did it when they felt so tired they just needed a night of silence. Boomer and Bubbles though... dear God. These sleepovers were probably partially to blame for the gaggle of children they were creating, but they didn't seem to be complaining. The point was, Butch was going to make these two weeks unforgettable for his wife for more reasons than one. 

_Wife. Fuck that sounded good._

With a soft smile, he opened up the door to the room, stopping and very quickly scooping her up, walking her over the threshold of the room. "Did you seriously just do that shit...?"

"Yes, yes, I did." 

She snorted, rolling her eyes, but holding onto him just the same. He gently placed her back on her feet, Buttercup sighing softly as she slipped off her sneakers, looking around. "Damn... it's nice in here." 

Butch nodded gently. "It'd be a pretty shitty two weeks if it wasn't."

She shrugged. "Meh... so long as I have a bed to lay in with ya, I don't care."

Butch blinked, cheeks flushing. "Wow, that was fucking cute... man. Has being a married woman changed you already?"

"Well, it had started to, but that comment ruined the effect. Dumbass."

He snorted, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, gently resting his chin on the top of her head. "Mm... good. I don't want anyone different than the badass chick I just married at the skate park. Man. We're so fucking cool. Our kids are going to be legends, telling people about that shit."

"Oh, yeah, they'll be legends because their parents got married in the skate park, not because they're like, I dunno, superheroes or something like that." She snorted, hands reaching up to softly hold onto his arms, head resting against his collarbone. "Also... 'kids'?"

Butch blinked. He hadn't even realized he'd said kids as in plural. His face flushed, remembering her earlier comment. "I-I mean... yeah, if we decide to have any more."

"Do you want to?"

"With you...? Always." He murmured. "If you want to, that is."

"I do." She hummed. "Maybe just another one... maybe two. Depending on how I feel after that second one." 

"Completely fair."

Buttercup nodded, turning in his arms to rest her forehead against his chest. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Mm... talking about this kind of stuff. We didn't really have a warning with Bryce, not that I really minded, but... it's nice, because now maybe we can actually talk about it and also we're married now so that's pretty badass."

"Being married to you is pretty badass, Mrs Jojo."

She looked up at him with flushed cheeks. "Holy fuck. _I'm a Mrs Jojo."_

"I know, truly tragic." 

She snorted, slapping his arm gently. "Shut up, loser."

"Make me."

"With pleasure." She smiled, reaching up and pulling him down by the tie, gently slotting their lips together, her free hand snaking into his hair and humming softly.

Butch smiled, holding her tighter against him, deepening the kiss as they went, one hand on her lower back and the other on her ass. He delighted in the way she seemed to melt into his arms, because years of physical contact with one person led to a sense of comfort that even he felt. He'd hated sleeping next to people until he'd slept next to Buttercup that first time, because she'd been so warm and soft and had simply felt like a warm sweater during the colder months and Butch appreciated that. No matter what, he always made care to hold her gently, because somehow, it felt wrong to do anything else in this context. When they slept, he was like a bamboo stalk that a koala clung to with ease. When they hugged, he offered soft hands to hold her against his chest. And hell, even when they had sex, those touches were all gentle too, no matter the energy, no matter the pace, he kept his hands light. It felt better that way and sometimes he wondered if that was because he quite literally used to beat her and throw her into the ground... and as fun as that was, this was so, so much better. 

"Say... can I offer you some mommy and daddy bath time...?" He smiled, pulling away gently and resting both of his hands on her hips again. 

She laughed softly, nodding before clearing her throat. "Yeah, but... I gotta do something so, so will you draw it up?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead and turning around to head into the bathroom. He wondered briefly what Buttercup might have to do, but he shrugged it off, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it over the counter as he rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get wet. He hummed softly, turning on the water and plugging it, finding the bag that had all of their soaps and things, smiling when he found the peppermint and vanilla bubble bath, pouring some in. It was Buttercup's favorite and it always helped her relax, which meant that she was probably about to be really, really happy when she found out he had picked it, even if she was happy over other things as well. It was cute to see her nose scrunch when she smelled it every time. 

However... when Butch stood back up, he heard the clearing of a throat and he turned around, hands fidgeting and nearly dropping the bubble bath when he looked at her. "H-Holy hell..."

There stood Buttercup, leaning against the door and looking incredibly shy, wrapped up in white [lingerie](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1WiIqmviSBuNkSnhJq6zDcpXaE/Embroidery-Lingerie-Set-Women-1-2-Cup-White-Sexy-Bra-Set-3-Piece-Bra-Panties-Garter.jpg). Her face was flushed a deep red and after he'd stared for what she deemed a second too long, she grabbed a towel from the wall and covered herself. "I-I told them this was stupid! I-I knew you'd think it was stupid!"

"Buttercup. Drop the towel."

"W-What?"

"Please, dear _God_ , drop the towel and let me look at you." She blushed at the request, but she did as he asked, letting the towel fall to the floor and letting her arms shyly wrap around her exposed middle, only dropping whenever he walked closer to her. She swallowed, biting her lip. Butch was having the time of his life. His wife was truly the most beautiful woman in the world and this only confirmed it even more. "God... you're so gorgeous."

He gently grabbed the backs of her thighs, picking her up and smirking softly at the squeak that fell from her lips as she was grabbed, her legs quickly squeezing around his hips so she wouldn't fall. He looked down at her face, smiling when she looked up at him, pressing their lips together as he walked to the counter, sitting her on the top and pressing between her legs, his hands moved up to cup her cheeks, kissing her deeper and deeper every moment. She melted into his touch, her own arms wrapping around his shoulder. 

"It's a damn shame that has to come off... God..." He murmured against her lips, smiling when he felt her fingertips gently tugging at his shirt. "Want it off...?"

She nodded, letting him pull back just a little bit, pulling his tie undone with her thumb and index finger, tossing it on top of his jacket and biting her lip as she began to work on the buttons. "I could say the same about the suit..."

"Mm, maybe I'll start wearing them more often..." He teased.

"As much as I like the idea, it doesn't seem very practical for a botanist..." She teased right back, smiling when his own cheeks took on a slight flush. 

"That's not necessarily true, babe... I only study the plants. I do not plant them." He hummed, nuzzling into her neck while she continued on his buttons. 

"That's true... but I can't imagine you wearing a suit to work everyday."

"Why not? It's my store." He hummed, kissing at the pale skin with a soft growl in his throat. 

She laughed softly, cheeks flushing at the mention. "And I still think the fact that you named it after me is ridiculous..."

"No, it isn't. It's cute." He murmured against her flesh, biting softly and earning a soft moan in response. "I think it's a really nice name..."

"I'm just glad you didn't flat out say 'Buttercup' because that might have been misleading for a whole flower shop."

"I don't care." He smirked against her skin, leaning back up when she began pushing the shirt down his shoulders. "You have to admit... The Green Butterfly is a pretty nice name."

"I don't have to do anything... but I will, because in this case, it's kind of true."

He smiled at that, letting her finish undressing him and he pulled her close to do the same. When they were finished, Butch climbed into the bathtub, holding his arms out for her after she'd tied up her hair. She climbed into his arms, humming as she rested between his legs. She sighed softly, leaning her head back on his shoulder. 

"I love this smell..." 

"I know... that's why I brought it." He smiled, kissing her temple and letting his arms wrap around her. She relaxed into him, eyes closing slowly. "Happy...?"

"Yeah..." She mumbled, pulling his arms over her properly and kissing his bicep gently. 

"Me too, butterfly..." He smiled, kissing the top of her head and nuzzling her. "This is really nice... it's been a while since we got to do this..." 

She nodded. "Works been crazy... it's nice to just get to relax... but... is it weird that I already miss Bryce...?"

"Nah... I miss him too." Butch agreed, nuzzling her gently. "You're his mom, babe... it'd be weird to me if you didn't miss him. Because let's be honest, we'd probably be having a movie night, cuddled up with him right now if we weren't doing this..." 

She went quiet for a minute. "...... I'm calling first thing in the morning."

"Good idea." He smiled, kissing her temple. 

Buttercup smiled and nodded, turning then so she could give him a proper kiss, squeaking softly in surprise when Butch pulled her into his lap. She smiled after she got settled, pressing their lips together and letting her tongue fight against Butch's for dominance, even if there was never actually a winner because they got distracted by each other too much. 

Things went like that for a while before she started feeling a bit lightheaded from the hot water and their activities, moving out of his lap so Butch could get out first, wrapping a towel around his waist before he grabbed another to gently wrap around her, helping her get out. After they'd gotten dried off, Butch dropped their towels into the laundry bin, smiling as he scooped her up and carried her into the main part of the room, carefully tossing her onto the bed, smiling even brighter when she laughed. He smirked, climbing onto the bed and leaning over her, softly cupping her cheek and pressing their lips back together. 

Buttercup smiled against his lips, spreading her legs so he could lean between them, making a soft sound as his body weight properly rested against her. Butch smiled at that, his hands sliding over her skin as he pulled back, pressing kisses down her jaw, then down her chest, stopping to gently tug at her nipple with his teeth, looking up at her as he softly sucked, cooing as his hands travelled lower, fingers exploring places he had become very well acquainted with, happy to feel her getting slick under his touch. Soft sounds poured from her lips, chest flushed up a pretty red colour as goosebumps spread over her skin. Butch hummed happily, pressing in two fingers as he sucked a mark into her chest, happy to hear her enjoying herself. 

Buttercup looked down at him, Butch noticing the way her throat moved with a swallow, smiling at her as he pulled away, pumping his fingers gently as he pressed their lips together, swallowing the sounds she made as his free hand softly squeezed her hip. She moaned softly, hand sliding into his hair as she melted into his kiss. This was routine for them... touches soft and comforting, warm breath filling the air, tinged with soft laughter and smiles at Butch's quiet jokes, Buttercup always playing along and cooing up at him, murmuring a falsely shy 'please, be gentle... it's my first time'. Butch would always snicker, kissing her and always murmuring an even softer 'I always will be'.

The next two weeks went just like that, soft kisses and touches occupying their time when they weren't watching movies or simply just sitting on the kitchen floor, eating peanut butter out of the jar with a spoon and laughing when Butch pretended to be a dog, reminding him playfully that he was, in fact, a third puppy dog, which quickly led to her being scooped up and 'viciously' thrown onto the bed and they proceeded to stay there for a good three hours. It was a really simple time... almost reminded them of when they first moved into their dorm and had barely left the bed for an entire week. Butch thought he could never love her more... but he soon found out just how wrong he was. 

That was exactly why when they found out Buttercup was pregnant again just before Thanksgiving, they hadn't felt surprised. They hadn't felt anxious or like they were doing something wrong... nobody seemed upset or disappointed and the way the press had excitedly written many reports on a new Ruff-Puff joining the world when it became public knowledge had been full of words only positive. At first, they'd found it a bit frustrating, because the papers the first time around had been less forgiving and full of speculation... but as that bump grew, none of it seemed to matter, because as Bryce would rest his little head against her tummy and tell the baby how much he loved them, they could never imagine doing this without their little guy. 

Because despite Butch's awkwardness and all of the fighting, all of the supposed hatred, which had melted into something softer... Butch had found himself a place where he truly belonged and never had to question it or himself. It was moments when he'd come home from work and Bryce would race for the door, hugging his legs or holding his arms up for him, followed by a short walk to the kitchen to find Buttercup in the middle of a baking spree, because pregnancy made her crave sweets like no tomorrow. It was the sweetest moments when they'd be lying in bed in the middle of the night, Bryce sandwiched between them and suddenly, Butch would feel a soft kick against his palm that always came to rest on her belly, making him smile so wide he thought his face might split. 

None of the awkwardness mattered. Despite his ticks and his fidgets, Butch had found himself a family he loved more than anything and his relationships with his brothers had truly never been better. He couldn't imagine his life being any better than it was now, nor did he want to. He had the best life he could even fathom, because being awkward didn't mean you were hopeless or useless... because the moment Butch held their little girl for the first time, he knew that once again, the meaning of his life had changed once again... grown into something more. Butch Jojo was awkward... but the older he got, the more thankful he was for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!! Thanks so much for reading!!!! Next on the list are the blues!!!!
> 
> Also :'))) everytime I try to write an actual proper smut scene for any of the pairings, I get nervous and feel like people are going to come for my throat, so that's interesting ghfdjsdhfdjs, that's basically why they keep starting and then cutting off slightly. So I'm sorry about that :')) it took me so long to publish this because I was nervous, but hfdjsjhcvhcjx I finished this days ago so oof.


End file.
